Stardust
|} Stardust (Japanese: ほしのすな Star Sand) is a valuable item introduced in Generation II. In the core series games Price | 900| 1000}} |N/A| 1000}} | 900| 1000}} | 10000| 1000}} |N/A| 1,000}} |N/A| 1,500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Stardust can be sold to the inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 2000. Effect Stardust serves no practical purpose other than to be sold. Description |Pretty, red sand. Sell high.}} |Beautiful red sand. Can be sold at a high price.}} |A pretty red sand with a loose, silky feel. It can be sold at a high price.}} |Lovely, red-colored sand with a loose, silky feel. It can be sold at a high price to shops.}} |Lovely, red sand that flows between the fingers with a loose, silky feel. It can be sold at a high price to shops.}} |Lovely red sand that flows between the fingers with a loose, silky feel. It can be sold at a low price to shops.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Ruins of Alph | Goldenrod Underground ( ) Held by (23% chance) |- | | Routes , , and (underwater) | Held by (50% chance) |- | | , S.S. Anne, Bond Bridge, , Resort Gorgeous Pokémon Lab (held by in-game trade ) | Treasure Beach (reappears occasionally) Resort Gorgeous (possible reward from Selphy) Resort Gorgeous (held by Jacki's Pokémon and Lady Gillian's two ) Held by (50% chance) |- | | Routes , , , and , Jubilife City , Oreburgh Gate , Oreburgh City , Wayward Cave, Mt. Coronet, Lost Tower , Stark Mountain | Turnback Cave Held by (50% chance) |- | | Routes , , , and , Ruins of Alph, Cianwood City | Goldenrod Tunnel ( ) Held by (50% chance) |- | | | , , , |- | | Desert Resort, Twist Mountain, Dragonspiral Tower Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Where do people prefer to live?" survey) | Black City /White Forest (Leo) , Undella Bay (reappears occasionally) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | , Desert Resort Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Where do people prefer to live?" survey) Join Avenue ( reward) | Pinwheel Forest (daily, smash the challenge rock with a Pokémon) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Anthony) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | | |- | | , Shalour City | Battle Chateau (reappears occasionally) Sand pile (in battles; using or ) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) (Lv. 5 and 6, Drag Down Hydreigon!) |- | | Routes , , , and (underwater), Meteor Falls, Crescent Isle | Any Contest Spectacular Hall (random gift from a fan after completing a Super Rank Contest) (20% chance after rematch with Ricky or Tuber Lola) Held by (50% chance), (50% chance) , and (50% chance) (Lv. 5 and 6, Drag Down Hydreigon!) |- | | Routes , , and , Hau'oli City, Seaward Cave | Hano Beach (sometimes dropped after ambush encounters) Smashing rocks with Tauros Charge or Sharpedo Jet (Routes , , , and , Melemele Sea, Lush Jungle, Vast Poni Canyon, Poni Plains, Poni Coast, Resolution Cave) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | Routes , , , and , Hau'oli City, Hokulani Observatory, Iki Town, Seaward Cave, Ula'ula Beach | Hano Beach (sometimes dropped after ambush encounters) Smashing rocks with Tauros Charge or Sharpedo Jet (Routes , , , and , Melemele Sea, Lush Jungle, Vast Poni Canyon, Poni Plains, Poni Coast, Resolution Cave) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |} |} In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=星星沙子 |zh_cmn=星星沙子 |fr=Pouss.Étoile Poussière Étoile |de=Sternenstaub |it=Polvostella |ko=별의조각 Byeorui Jogak |es=Polvoestelar }} Category:Items Category:Valuable items de:Sternenstaub es:Polvo estelar fr:Poussière Étoile it:Strumenti di valore#Polvostella ja:ほしのすな zh:星星沙子（道具）